L'écrin et le chocolat
by Hachiiko
Summary: "Un chocolat. Oui. Un seul chocolat. Heu... oui. Un seul chocolat et un petit mot. Ah oui c'est vrai, y'a un petit mot aussi" ... et ce connard le lui ressortait après tout ce temps? ThéoxZach pour Snapou.


**Auteur** : Hachii

**Pairing **: Théodore Nott x Zacharias Smith PARCE QUE C'EST LE BIEN et que c'est bien trop rare je trouve…

**Raiting** : K+ (oui j'avais tout d'abord dit que ça risquait être un lemon mais non, mon esprit en a décidé comme ça u_u)

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est « l'histoire » de cet OS et la magnifique marque de fringue que j'ai inventé, à savoir "_Moldufication_" , oui, je suis allée pêcher loin...

**Mot de l'auteur** : Cet OS m'a prit presque une semaine… je désespérais de la finir surtout que j'arrêtais pas de me dire "han, mais c'est quoi CA?" mais comme je voulais faire plaisir à Snapou, bah voilà ! TADAM ! Cet OS est donc dédié à la grande Snapou Black parce qu'elle le vaut bien ! au moins autant que les cheveux de Lulu le valent bien u_u (oui bon...)

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse était particulièrement bruyant en cette journée du 7 Avril. Le mauvais temps qui avait perduré pendant les trois derniers jours avait découragé beaucoup de sorciers qui avaient préféré rester bien au chaud chez eux. Mais aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait fort et tous étaient ressortis fouler les pavés rouges du Chemin.

C'est donc avec un son habituel beau et grand sourire que Zacharias Smith déverrouilla la porte de son magasin. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et qu'il avait réalisé son rêve : ouvrir un magasin de prêt-à porter sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Oh non ! Ce n'était pas un magasin comme celui de Madame Guipure, loin de là. Zach, lui, ne vendait pas des robes de sorciers mais tout autre chose qui avait fait fureur depuis quelques années dans le monde magique: la mode Moldue.

Jeans, vestes universitaires, baskets… tout y était, du décontracté au super chic de la mort qui tue.

Et Zach se sentait vraiment au Paradis quand il se trouvait entre ces étagères, ces rayons, ces mannequins. Au temps de Poudlard, il était réputé pour être un de ceux qui avaient le plus de style quand ils pouvaient aller à Près-au-lard et n'avait jamais envisagé de faire autre chose que de travailler dans la mode. Oui, ça faisait « tapette » et alors ? Lui s'en foutait pas mal, après tout, les plus grands couturiers sont des hommes ! Et les trois quart sont, comme lui, gays. On y peut rien visiblement, ça attire ces gens là.

Il vivait donc particulièrement bien sa vie ponctuée de remarques acerbes et moqueuses. Au moins, lui, il était heureux. Pas comme cette Ginny Weasley anciennement Potter qui avait finalement découvert que son mannequin de mari préférait les arbres aux cavernes… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Wrong way, bitch ! Du coup elle a fait une dépression et s'est pendue. Pauvre choute, c'est fou ce qu'elle avait pu mal le prendre…bref, passons. Zach n'avait pas le temps de penser aux malheurs des autres qui l'arrangeaient –bah oui, parce que comme ça, Potter et lui s'étaient vraiment rapprochés… soit disant qu'il avait besoin d'un mannequin pour évaluer son nouvel arrivage de shorts de bains… un truc du style.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Zach ! Enfin, son talent pour la mode était reconnu et il n'était plus qu'à un pas d'avoir l'accord pour créer sa propre ligne de vêtements. Le directeur de la branche adulte d'une célèbre marque de prêt-à-porter devait venir ce matin pour qu'il lui montre ses planches et parle du coût, si jamais il trouvait la ligne prometteuse. Et pour ça, Zach s'était donné tous les moyens possibles, allant même jusqu'à passer un mois complet en immersion totalement dans le monde Moldu un carnet à croquis à la main.

Le magasin indiquait une petite pancarte indiquant que la boutique serait fermée aujourd'hui et heureusement pour lui que personne n'était là pour le voir, car il était vraiment au bord de l'évanouissement.

C'est pourquoi il sursauta quand il entendit le tintement de la cloche à l'entrée, lui indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Il se précipita pour accueillir la personne avec un grand sourire qui se fana quand il reconnu son visage.

-Nott ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Smith.

Mais que faisait-il dans sa boutique, ce zigoto là ?

-Heu… oui hum, je suis vraiment désolé Nott, mais là j'attends quelqu'un de très important et la boutique est fermée pour l'occasion alors si tu pouvais…

-C'est moi la personne que tu attends, imbécile.

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait. Allez, on discutera une autre fois si tu veux mais là, ça va pas être possible.

-Smith…

-Passe demain, d'accord ?

-_Smith !_

-Quoi ? Oh …OH !

Forcé d'hausser la voix alors que Zacharias le poussait lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie, Théo avait sortit sa carte de visite sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Théodore Nott – Directeur de la branche « adulte » de _Moldufication_ ».

-Alors c'est toi que j'attendais.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, oui.

-Désolé ! Je pensais pas du tout que tu te serais lancé dans la mode ! Je te croyais voué à "l'art subtil et délicat" des potions ou madicomage, un truc du style, tu vois ! Haha !

Une main derrière la tête, Zach venait de faire éclater un grand sourire sur son visage, ses pommettes devenue roses sous le coup de la gène et de la surprise.

Dans un sens, il était rassuré, au moins, Théo n'était pas un inconnu donc il pourrait lui parler plus librement sans passer pas quatre chemins quand il devrait lui présenter son projet. Mais en même temps, connu ou pas, Nott restait _Nott_ et jamais il n'oublierait leur première et dernière discussion le jour de la Saint-Valentin lors de leur septième année.

**-flashback-**

La boîte bien au fond de sa poche, Zach avançait d'un pas conquérant à travers la Grande Salle vers la table des vert et argent qui le regardaient arriver avec un air mi-surpris mi-agressif. Mais que foutait, par Salazar, un pauvre petit blaireau dans un nid de serpents ?

Mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'en occuper quand il se stoppa juste devant Nott.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

Le Serpentard le jaugeât. Pas en pensant « est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine d'user de mon temps pour un être aussi inférieur ? » mais plutôt en se demandant si ce n'était pas un blague ou un coup monté, ce qu'il risquerait en acceptant et ce qu'il raterait en refusant.

Il cogita une seconde –car il n'en fallait pas plus au grand Théodore Nott !.

-C'est d'accord.

Il passa ses jambes de l'autre côté du banc et attendit.

-Heu… seul à seul.

De nouveau une seconde de réflexion.

-Comme tu veux.

Nott se leva alors, s'attirant tous les regards. Il se stoppa dans le couloir le plus proche et se retourna vers le blond.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien… c'est un peu délicat. Et je sais que tu vas rire aussi mais…

-Dépêche-toi, Smith.

-Oui, oui voilà…

Pensant qu'un geste valait mieux que des paroles, il sortit de sa poche un écrin pas plus gros qu'un poing et le lui tendit. Les joues en feu, il lutta tout de même pour ne pas baisser le regard. Un serpentard n'avait pas besoin d'un faible !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre et tu verras.

Ce que le brun fit.

-Un chocolat.

-Oui.

-Un seul chocolat.

-Heu… oui.

-Un seul chocolat et un petit mot.

-Ah oui, y'a un petit mot avec, c'est vrai.

Par Merlin, c'était quoi cet échange à deux noises là ! Il allait le lire ce petit mot ou pas ?

-_Veux-tu bien de moi ?_

Ah tout de même, il l'avait lu. Et Zach ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il asseyait de déclarer sa flamme au serpent mais jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-A… alors ?

-…

Le silence était aussi lourd que trois fois Hagrid et les nerfs de la petite bouille blonde étaient sur le point de lâcher.

-Mais dis quelque chose, bon sang! Même si c'est pour me jeter !

-D'accord.

Quoi d'accord ? D'accord il voulait bien de lui ?

-Quoi d'accord ?

-D'accord je vais te dire quelque chose.

-Ah …

Bon, il s'était fait de faux espoirs, mais bon, passons.

-Bien que tu sois un Poufsouffle, je suis flatté que tu m'ais choisi, Smith. Mais toi et moi, ça va pas être possible je pense.

Et elle venait d'arriver, la bonne grosse claque. Il s'y était attendu, bien sûr, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi douce. Il s'était préparé à se faire rembarrer à coup de « Non mais tu t'es vu ? » ou de « Un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle ? Tu t'es cru chez les Bisounours ? ». Et il se rendait compte que ce genre de « non » sarcastique lui aurait fait moins mal que ce « non » poli.

-Oh, je vois. D'accord.

-Merci quand même pour l'attention, c'était original comme demande. Tu permets que je garde l'écrin et le chocolat ?

-Oui oui, garde-les, c'est pour toi à la base. Bon, je vais pas m'attarder plus alors. Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps.

Il lui fit un sourire un peu minable à cause de la déception puis tourna les talons. Il avait presque rejoint la porte quand :

-Smith ? Je leur dirais rien, si tu veux.

Zach hésita. C'était sympa de sa part dans le fond. Mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux pour son moral de se prendre une bonne dose de moqueries de la part de Malfoy et sa bande.

-Fais comme tu veux, c'est plus mon problème.

Et il poussa les portes de bois.

**-fin du flashback-**

Il avait tout fait, le Zach, pour essayer de l'oublier, mais au bout d'un an sans résultat, il avait abandonné et avait continué de vivre avec l'affreux souvenir de ce refus. Il était toujours amoureux de Nott, et c'était bien ça le problème.

-Bon alors, tu me la montres cette ligne ?

-Que… oh oui, oui bien sûr. Viens.

Il l'entraîna dans l'arrière boutique où étaient rangés les stocks et où une grand planche de travail était installée. Croulant sous les carnets à croquis, les pots de crayons de couleur, de feutres, de pinceaux, les cutters, les règles, les mètres-ruban, la pauvre planche n'était presque plus visible et même quand Zach la débarrassa d'un porte-vu, elle n'en sembla pas moins encombrée.

Il posa quelques planches sur un chevalet et ouvrit le porte-vu.

-La ligne se base sur la dernière mode Moldue. J'y suis resté un moment, là-bas, et j'ai fait plein de croquis de ce qu'ils portent en ce moment, surtout en France.

-Oui, la capitale de la mode…(1)

-Exactement. Et voilà ce que ça a donné :

Il posa devant les yeux du brun une bonne quinzaine de croquis d'hommes et de femmes.

-Regarde, les femmes, et même les jeunes filles, ont pour la plupart adopté un style chic et décontracté. J'ai eu de la chance, j'y suis resté un mois, et pendant ce temps, j'ai eu droit à un changement de températures telles que c'est comme si j'avais assisté à un défilé Printemps-Eté et Automne-Hiver à la suite.

-Le dérèglement climatique fait des merveilles parfois.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi… et donc, pour la période froide, beaucoup portaient des bonnets, alors que pendant mes études de stylisme, j'avais remarqué que c'était passé de mode. Les collants chauds ainsi que les guêtres étaient là en masse, les moufles aussi –j'en ai vu des très mignons !- et qui dit collant dit jupe ou même short ! Il y en avait partout, les femmes n'y renonçaient pas !

-J'avais pensé à un moment que les femmes portaient plus de jupes en hiver qu'en été, bizarrement…

-Oh, je n'ai pas remarqué…

-Bref, continuons. Et les hommes ?

L'esprit bien plus occupé qu'il ne voulait le montrer, Zach continua son exposé sur la mode en France. Quand enfin il eu parlé du retour du style bohème, du chic, du raffiné, Zach lui présenta ses créations. Il avait reprit le style Moldu mais y avait intégré pour le premier jet des motifs un peu plus sorciers, comme des lunes ou des étoiles.

-Tu comprends, je voudrais pas que ça choque, ou je ne sais quoi. Je pensais les enlever peu à peu jusqu'à les faire disparaître de la collection. Mais je pense qu'il est important de garder une petite attache du monde magique, pour par perdre notre identité, tu vois…Nott ?

Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'écouter, trop occuper à le regarder de haut en bas. Il avait toujours remarqué que Zach avait un sens pointu de la mode, autant sorcière que Moldue, et il n'avait jamais nié le trouver mignon, et ce jean moulant ainsi cette chemise d'un bleu clair lui allaient à merveille, soit dit en passant.

Ce jour là, quand il avait rejeté Zach, il avait passé le restant de la journée à se demander s'il avait bien fait de répondre aussi vite alors que son cœur était en plein conflit interne avec sa tête. Ce n'était que quand le mois fut écoulé qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait bien aimé être avec lui. Mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas aller lui dire « finalement, j'ai réfléchi et je veux bien de toi »…il avait ainsi laissé passer les mois, pensant qu'après que Poudlard soit finit pour eux, il n'y prêterait plus attention.

Mais il y avait pensé pendant longtemps, il y avait même repensé quand il était au lit avec un de ses amants, ou encore la semaine avant d'être appelé par son patron pour lui dire qu'il devrait aller valider -ou non- la ligne d'un certain Zacharias Smith… en fait, il y avait pensé tout le temps pendant 5 ans. Ça fait beaucoup, 5 ans.

-Nott…Nott, tu m'entends ? Ca devient gênant, tu sais.

Enfin il sortit de sa rêverie.

-En quoi est-ce gênant ? Je ne fais que t'observer.

-C'est précisément ce qui est gênant.

-Soit, je ne te regarderai plus.

-Non mais tu peux, c'est juste que…hum non, t'as raison.

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

-Tu heu, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-De l'eau, je veux bien.

-D'accord.

Lui tournant le dos pour se tourner vers le mini-frigo, Zach souffla un bon coup, discrètement, bien entendu.

-Stresse pas, ça se présente plutôt bien.

Mais ça n'était visiblement pas passé inaperçu. Se relevant d'un bon, une bouteille d'eau à la main, Zach le regarda, gêné.

-C'est juste que, enfin, c'est le rêve de ma vie alors bon…

-Ah, c'est ton rêve de créer ta propre ligne ?

-Oui…

-Je croyais que c'était moi, ton rêve.

Zach se figeât. Pourquoi il lui sortait ça, tout d'un coup ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Et bien, tu étais amoureux de moi à Poudlard, non ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ce n'est plus le cas ?

D'un geste rageur, Zach lui tendit la bouteille.

-Tiens, ton eau. Et étouffe-toi avec !

Refermant ses porte-vu, rangeant ses planches et ses croquis, Zach remit tout sur le bureau et passa devant lui pour s'en aller mais il fut retenu par le bras.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Ton manque de tact, bouffon !

D'un geste ferme, Zach se libéra et fonça vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un grand geste.

-Et maintenant, tu es prié de sortir de ma boutique !

Les yeux plein d'éclairs et de larmes retenues, Zach fusillait le brun du regard. Celui-ci le tint un moment puis, après avoir avalé une gorgée d'eau, soupira et s'avança.

-Comme tu voudras. Tu permets que je garde la bouteille ?

-J'ai dit : SORS DE MA BOUTIQUE !

Avec un sourire, le brun sortit et disparût à travers la foule du Chemin de Traverse, dont certains regards étaient tournés vers la petite boutique d'où venait le cri.

Comment avait-il osé remettre ça sur le tapis d'une manière aussi désinvolte ? Espèce de sale Serpentard sans coeur ! ... bon d'accord, c'était plutôt connu mais bon, quoi? un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes! Merde à la fin!

D'un pas rageur, il regagna l'arrière boutique où il fit les cent pas.

-Cet espèce de salaud… aucun tact !… me dire ça à moi… OH LE CONNARD !

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le pauvre frigo innocent. Prit de douleur, il se plia en deux pour prendre son pied entre ses mains. -Zach, pas le frigo... ou alors y'a un soucis.

-Aie… mais quel con… mais quel con…

Zach ne savait pas s'il s'insultait lui ou bien Théo… certainement les deux. Car même si le brun avait reparlé de cet épisode gênant de sa vie, jamais il n'aurait dû s'énerver de la sorte. Assit par terre, il leva les yeux vers sa planche de travail et les larmes lui vinrent.

-Tout est foutu maintenant…

Car il était certain qu'après cette scène, jamais Théodore ne donnerait son approbation pour qu'il crée sa ligne.

Trois jours plus tard pourtant, alors que sa boutique était ouverte et qu'une bonne dizaine de gens y cherchaient leur bonheur, il reçu une visite à laquelle il ne croyait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour Smith. Décidément, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de saluer comme il faut les gens…

-J'ai aucunes raison d'être poli avec toi.

Tournant le dos à l'ignoble indésirable (mais tellement attirant, comme toujours) qu'était Nott, Zach fourra un t-shirt bien plié sur une pile déjà présente dans l'étalage.

-Même si je t'apporte une bonne nouvelle ?

Les yeux grand ouverts et le souffle court, le blond se retourna à toute vitesse, si bien qu'il en eut un vertige.

-Eh, va-pas me faire un malaise. Je suis pas diplômé de médecine moi !

-Désolé, c'est l'émotion… alors ça veut dire que je peux créer ma ligne ?

Théo lui montra un certification de validation, signé par le directeur en chef de la marque.

-Il semblerait que c'est ce que ce papier veut dire. Félicitation, Zacharias.

Zach prit le papier entre ses mains et le lu de haut en bas, tellement euphorique qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait de se faire appeler par son nom complet par Nott.

-Par Merlin, c'est super ! Mais…

Il baissa les bras et le regarda, incertain.

-Pourquoi tu l'as approuvé alors que je t'ai crié dessus comme si t'étais un Troll ?

-Parce que je suis objectif, moi, Monsieur. Ton travail était parfait, ton dossier très bien construit. Et puis, c'est moi et non toi qui ait ramené ce sujet sur le tapis. D'ailleurs je crois que je devrais te faire des excuses pour ça, non ?

Tout autour d'eux, les clients leur lançaient des regards curieux entre deux rayons.

-Oui… oui tu devrais, je pense.

Croisant les bras, Zach les attendit.

-Mais je pense que je ne vais pas te les faire.

-Nott !

-Attend avant de t'emporter. J'ai mieux que des excuses en paroles… tiens.

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un écrin que Zach reconnu aussitôt.

-Tu vas quand même pas oser me faire ce coup là ?

-Je crois que si…

Partagé entre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et son cerveau qui lui disait « _mais claque le ! _», Zach choisit d'écouter son cœur –ce qui en, matière d'amour, n'est jamais, reconnaissons le, une très bonne idée, m'enfin. Il reprit donc les termes utilisés ce jour là.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre et tu verras.

Alors comme Nott l'avait fait ce jour là, Zach ouvrit l'écrin.

-Un chocolat.

-Oui.

-Un seul chocolat.

-Heu… oui.

-Un seul chocolat et un petit mot.

-Ah oui, y'a un petit mot avec, c'est vrai.

Surpris que Théo se souvienne aussi bien de ces répliques comme s'ils jouaient une pièce de théâtre, Zach dit le contenu du papier sans le regarder.

_-Veux-tu bien de moi ?_

-Original, tu trouves pas ?

-Espèce d'enfoiré…

Maintenant, les clients se demandaient s'il devaient rester ou partir de la boutique. Mais quand il virent le visage de Zach se fendre d'un immense sourire, ils soufflèrent tous et se remirent à leurs activités.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu veux bien de moi, même après 5 ans et un premier refus trop vite lancé?

-T'es gonflé comme mec.

Le serpent, qui prenait ça comme un vrai compliment, se darda d'un grand sourire à son tour. Sourire qui ne disparût même pas quand les lèvres de Zach se collèrent aux siennes.

-D'accord, je veux bien de toi.

Cette fois encore, les regards dans la rue se tournèrent vers la petite boutique d'où un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'échappait.

* * *

(1) un peu d'auto-satisfaction n'a jamais tué personne!

Voilà , c'est bon Snap', tu peux me lancer tous les légumes que tu veux, sauf les tomates, et pas de fruits comme les fraises! ... et pis doucement avec les patates, c'est dur les patates!

Review ?

Bises

Hachii


End file.
